


All society can live up to

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case, M/M, Mystery, Semi-sweet, Stalker, sin - Freeform, slow start, virtue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Can Spencer and Derek find Spencer's stalker and take him down before the obsessed killer makes the pair his final target*note*Some tags may change as time goes on though most are marked for later chapters as wellI'm also not sure how regular updates on this will be as I haven't written in a while but I've got most of this planned out so it shouldn't be to long between most chapters





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

> Sin and virtue are a game of resistance we play with god in his efforts to draw us towards perfection. The sense of virtue helps us to cherish our sins in secret
> 
> -Sri aurobindo

Spencer and Derek found the note waiting for them when they stumbled through Spencer's apartment door at two am after a long case. They were kissing just trying to forget all they had seen in Boston and disregarding anything but each other as they made their way to the bedroom

It had worked until Spencer slipped from the bed an hour later in hopes of turning off the lounge room lights and going to sleep instead he discovered something odd that he hadn't noticed before. Sitting on top of the kitchen counter was an envelop that Spencer had never seen before, in red curved letters his and Derek's names shone on the front

It had been ten minutes and by now Derek knew something was wrong. He slipped from the bed silently only bothering to pull his pants back on as he grabbed his gun becoming more alert. Spencer was always punctual and the fact that he hadn't returned to the bed yet let Derek know that there was something wrong in all the silence

He ventured from the room, down the hall and when he finally rounded the corner to the lounge room he could hear Spencer's soft sobs. He just managed to catch him as the smaller man shaking and trembling fell into his chest having stumbled from the kitchen to him seeking familiar comfort 

"What's wrong pretty boy" Derek asked concerned, his arms circling Spencer's waist as he looked down at the smaller body pressed against his own for protection. He knew it had to be serious as he observed his younger lovers form, he was never this vulnerable especially not for something un-case related 

After a few deep breaths in which silence hung in the air he felt one of Spencer's nimble hands cling to his pants while his other shakingly handed over a dark envelop. Curiously Derek examined it and then spencer once more before coming to a decision 

He gently led them over to the couch and carefully pulled spencer into his lap allowing him to get comfortable and settled against his chest before turning his attention back to the mysterious envelop that had turned his sweet genius into a scared restless kid

With a sigh he turned over the envelop and opened it allowing the unknown contents inside to fall onto the arm of the couch beside him. Finally Derek understood as his hand went to the back of Spencer's head gently tugging on brown locks as he held him close to shield him from the vile contents inside

It all made sense to him now, pictures of the two of them at different times, pictures of a crime scene they were yet to discover and a ringed finger from what he was sure was the victim in the photos all relayed in his mind as he held Spencer protectively to his chest. He glared at the meaning of such a letter before focusing of all these things only one thing got his complete attention at the moment, a small note that reads 'it begins'


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a slow sweet start but after this chapter the real case picks up
> 
> Originally I hadn't planned to have a chapter inbetween but I think this works best as it's a nice bridge before jumping into the actual case

It was strange to Spencer, his first thought hadn't been how did this get here it was what's inside? He could blame human curiosity for that but now after his panic all he truly wanted to know was how did he get in not why me but how, his apartment was suppose to be secure. 

His mind was running through all the possibilities of how an intruder could of gotten in when a knock on the door shocked him out of his head and back to reality. He slowly looked up from his position on the couch to see Derek letting Aaron in and he registered that Derek must of called him sometime between getting up to make Spencer some coffee and them cuddling on the couch to calm him down 

"I'm gonna take Spencer back to my place, he's still pretty shaken up" Derek said concerned as he opened the door "yeah that's a good idea, keep him calm at least until we can gather all our information together tomorrow" Aaron nodded as he responded to Derek. "Okay, we'll see you and the team first thing in the morning" Derek said to Arron agreeing with what he had said so far as he handed over the evidence to be processed along with a spare key to Spencer's apartment that would probably also need searching. Derek's concern was obvious as he made his way as quickly as possible back to the couch and his boyfriend.

When Derek appeared back at his side spencer forced a small smile in hopes of comforting him a little, he could tell just how much this was effecting the other man despite his attempts to hide it and he hoped it showed that he was a little alright still despite his invasion of privacy

He felt strong arms go under and around his body before he was lifted up against a strong comforting chest. The familiar scent of his love surrounded him and he relaxed as Derek carefully carried him out to his car. He was settled in the passenger side, seatbelt on, the heat on, his favourite music channel not the usual hip hop that Derek loved playing and plenty of assurances from Derek before he was left alone in the car. It only took two quick trips with Derek sprinting between the apartment and car before they were driving down the familiar streets to Derek's house 

Spencer didn't quite sleep but he did manage to retreat to a comfortable silence in the warmth, trusting Derek to watch over him like always. He only came back when he realised that warmth had changed to something closer, familiar barking in his ear made his eyes finally open and he registered clooney by his feet and Derek's soft even breathing in his ear. It didn't take his iq to realise that Derek had managed to get them into bed before collapsing into sleep again, he smiled and snuggled back against him there was a reason why he loved this man 

By the time the sun came up Derek was awake again but the ball of vulnerability that had been curled up in his arms only hours earlier was missing. Pure panic captured him and he jumped to his feet waking clooney at the same time as a shy small smiling spencer appeared wearing an apron 

His panic immediately dissipated but was replaced by confusion that made him raise an eyebrow, despite himself Spencer blushed at the motion "breakfasts ready" he says before retreating back the way he came

Derek knew that everyone reacted differently to stressful or dangerous situations, he had seen firsthand the many types of reactions. He however certainly hadn't expected this, Spencer making breakfast was nice yet unusual as the genius disliked cooking. Despite the effort his expert eyes could still see the small signs that Spencer just couldn't hide like his obvious lack of sleep 

As Derek followed watching clooney run ahead of him obviously smelling the food that awaited them he ran through different things in his mind. He had hoped but expected spencer wouldn't sleep, it was obvious that he was trying to be helpful by making breakfast and what seemed to be sorting but Derek figured that was more for Spencer to distract himself then anything else. Sighing he smiled he knew Spencer would need the reassurance it would bring him. He also knew he'd need to stay on this case and mentally he threw away his reluctance, hotch should let them but if he didn't agree he'd give him no choice in the matter 

When he entered the kitchen he saw Spencer sitting at the table already and didn't hesitate to join him. They had light casual talk over breakfast and then they both got ready for work, spencer running over what was to come. He knew he'd figure out what they were dealing with today and that would lead him to the why, why him that he needed answered

Before they left though Derek suddenly caught Spencer's hand proceeding to pull him close as Spencer turned back confused. He allowed the other to just hold him as they both mentally prepared themselves for what the day would bring them. Derek just held Spencer for so long that by the time spencer managed to convince him they had to leave they were almost late for work if it hadn't been for Derek breaking at least ten road laws they would have been but despite this Spencer couldn't find it in himself to be anything but grateful to have Derek


End file.
